


A Platter Of Green Tea Chicken

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omega Haizaki Shougo, Omegaverse, Romance, Swearing, Teasing, Unlikely Friendships, akafuri - Freeform, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: One night, Kouki runs into an injured male omega. With much resistance, the omega finally agrees to let Kouki tend to his wounds at the brunette's house. They immediately become friends (though the other omega would vehemently disagree).





	A Platter Of Green Tea Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> When I was thinking about who could be a male omega that Kouki could be friends with, I suddenly thought of Haizaki. From there, I decided to roll with it and created this ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ And yeah, Haizaki may not really be a tsundere, but in my headcanon, I believe that he gets shy and starts to act tsundere-y whenever someone actually treats him kindly~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"I should have gone tomorrow." Kouki, second year middle school student, muttered to himself as he walked briskly, jumping slightly when he heard a dog barking.

He should have paid the bills in the morning- instead he had decided to pay them that evening (Kouki liked paying the house bills as early as possible). The downside was that the sun had gone down early that day so now it was pretty dark out. And Kouki never liked walking alone in the dark.

When he passed by an alley, Kouki suddenly froze at the scent that suddenly hit him. It smelled like warm melted chocolate, lavender flowers and black pepper. But what made Kouki freeze was that the smell obviously belonged to a distressed omega. 

Kouki slowly turned and cautiously walked inside the alley- something in his gut was just screaming for him to follow the scent. A few feet inside, Kouki suddenly spotted a pair of feet sticking out from underneath a flattened cardboard box.

With a shaking hand, Kouki slowly grabbed the card box and flung it aside. He gasped when he saw the bloodied figure underneath. Kouki kneeled down to get a better look.

It was definitely an omega. Kouki could smell the chocolatey smell oozing out of the figure before him- and he could also smell the distress and pain as well. But what surprised Kouki was that the figure was obviously male. Besides being one himself, Kouki rarely met other male omegas. And never had he met one who was still unmated. Since the scent of an unmated male omega was very strong (even slightly stronger than a female omega) most unmated male omegas would hide their scents and only reveal themselves once they've bonded (where their scents would become diluted with their mate's scent). But the unmated omega before him obviously didn't hide their scent.

The omega was lying on the ground, clothes worn and tattered, blood oozing down their arms and legs. There might have been some blood on their face as well but Kouki couldn't see past the messy (black?) hair that was covering their face. But Kouki did take note of the bruise that peeked out on their cheek. Kouki made the conclusion that someone must have mugged the omega and left them there to die.

When Kouki began to lift up the omega (despite the way he looks, Kouki was actually pretty good at lifting heavy objects) the omega suddenly twitched before hissing at him and kicking out their legs. Kouki immediately backed away from the snarling omega and held his hands up in surrender.

The omega scooted away from him, snarling ferociously. "Get the fuck away from me!" The omega shouted at him, his eyes glaring at him through his bird's nest of a hair.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to help. I'm also an omega." Kouki said slowly, not wanting to aggravate the other further.

The omega snorted. "Like I'd believe you, you motherfucker. Take your shit and fuck off!" 

Kouki refused to leave. "But you're bleeding. You need to go to the hospital." He insisted.

"And you need to get the hell out of my business and run back to whatever shithole you came from." The omega spat back.

Observing the omega, Kouki realized that he wasn't as hurt as the brunette had first assumed. Obviously the other man could move just fine. "Okay, but can I at least bring you back to my house so I can treat your wounds? You are covered in blood." Kouki pointed out.

"I ain't going anywhere with you. Just leave me the hell alone!" The omega yelled.

Kouki sighed. "If you don't want me to help, I can just call for help and let the ambulance come get you. Maybe the police as well." 

The omega froze at this. "You bastard- you call them and I'll fucking slaughter your ass."

Kouki gave the other a stern look. "By the rate you're going, you'd die before you even get the chance to kill me." The other omega quieted at that. "Look, you're obviously hurt and you refuse to go to the hospital. If you don't treat your wounds, it's gonna get infected. Please come with me so I can at least clean them up."

The omega was silent for a long moment before finally speaking up. "Why are you helping me?"

Kouki shrugged. "Like I said, I'm also an omega. And my omega conscience won't allow me to abandon another omega- especially a male one- when they definitely need help." 

They were both quiet, just staring at one another. Finally the omega tsked in irritation before getting up, his body slumped over in pain. When Kouki tried to help the other, the omega batted him away and slowly limped ahead. Kouki sighed but walked besides the omega, watching in case the other passed out- and they both made their way back to Kouki's house.

Once they got to Kouki's home, Kouki led the other omega into his living room and let him sit down on the couch (Kouki placed an old blanket ontop the couch beforehand). Kouki would have let the omega take a shower, but he figured it might be too painful for the omega to get their wounds too wet. So instead he decided to clean the omega using a basin of water and a towel. Getting out his first aid kit, Kouki asked the other to take their clothes off.

The omega chuckled darkly at that. "Yeah, I'll take off my clothes and you can go drown yourself in the ocean, you sick pervert."

Kouki sighed. "You need to remove your shirt and pants so I can clean out all your wounds. You can leave your underwear on." He explained.

The omega snorted before following Kouki's orders. When the omega was left only in his black boxers, Kouki began to gently clean off the blood on him.

Just like Kouki had expected, the omega wasn't as injured as what the brunette had first perceived. There were a lot of cuts and bruises, but most of them were shallow. There wasn't anything too deep- except for the long cut on the omega's left arm. It was bleeding quite a bit but Kouki didn't think it needed stitches. And the omega's right ankle looked like it was sprained, but thankfully not broken.

The room was quiet as Kouki washed the other's body and cleaned out the other's wounds, the only sound coming from the TV that Kouki had switched on. When Kouki sprayed some disinfectant on the cuts, the omega would hiss and curse at him, threatening to kill Kouki. But by this time, Kouki knew better than to take the threats to heart and merely apologized before spraying it again.

When the omega's ankle was nicely bandaged, Kouki told them that he was going to get another basin of water and some shampoo and towels so he could wash their hair and treat the wounds on their face.

"Okay, please tilt your head over the basin so I can wash it." Kouki instructed. The omega only flipped him the birdie for the eighth time that night before reluctantly doing as he was told. 

Kouki had to refill the basin twice since the omega's hair was really filthy with what seemed like oil and mud. When the omega's hair was nice and clean, Kouki was surprised that his hair was actually an unique silver-grey color.

When Kouki got a good look at the omega's face, he noticed that the omega was very handsome- well, could have been if he didn't scowl so much and minus the bruises, cuts and black eye.

When Kouki finally finished treating the omega, he told the omega that dinner was almost ready and to wait at the table. The omega said something rude back, but Kouki knew that he would follow since the smell of chicken was wafting through the house and he heard the omega's stomach growl a few times already.

For dinner, Kouki had made a roasted green tea chicken with leeks. He had slathered a green tea butter (merely butter, green tea and salt mixed together) under and on the skin of the chicken. He then sprinkled a generous amount of salt and pepper over the chicken. Cleaning, cutting and dressing the leeks, he stuffed some leeks and cloves of garlic into the chicken and then tied the chicken close. With the leftover leeks, he placed them in the pan so they would be like a 'bed' for the chicken on top and then he had put it in the oven to cook while he had gone out to do his errands.

Taking the chicken out of the oven and leaving it on the stove to rest, Kouki took the rice from the cooker and made a quick dessert using fruit and ice cream (which he placed in the freezer for later). When that was done, he went back to the rested chicken. He took the chicken and butchered it into pieces- he made sure to save some for his brother who was out late studying at a friend's house. Taking the leeks out of the pan, he carefully arranged them on a platter. Afterwards, he arranged the now cut pieces of chicken with the leeks and poured the leftover pan drippings over everything.

He took the food and brought them to the table, smiling when he saw the omega slouching at the table, scowling at him. 

"Why the hell is there green crap on the chicken?" The omega demanded, looking at the chicken in disgust.

"Because I put green tea in it." Kouki answered, scooping some rice for his guest.

"What the fuck kind of weird shit is that? Who puts fucking green tea in a damn chicken?" The omega grimaced.

"I do." Kouki said calmly, placing some chicken and leeks on his plate. "But if you don't like it, you can just eat the leeks instead." He offered, holding up the platter.

The omega cursed before telling Kouki to shove off as he grabbed the platter and put more than half of the chicken on his plate (Kouki forced him to take some of the leeks as well). Despite the omega's initial disgust, Kouki secretly noticed that the omega tore into his meal, even taking in seconds and thirds.

While they ate, Kouki told the omega his name and asked for the omega's name in return. The omega, with his mouth full of rice, answered, "My name is Kise fucking Ryouta." Kouki recognized the name as one of the newest and popular models that had debuted (the girls in his class always sighed at the blonde's pictures). It was obvious to Kouki that the omega had lied about his name.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, the omega suddenly slammed his chopsticks down and glared at Kouki. "Well? Aren't you going to ask me it or not?" 

Kouki blinked in surprise. "I didn't want to be rude and it really isn't any of my business." He told the other.

The omega barked up a harsh laugh. "You forced me to come to your house, cleaned my cuts and fed me green chicken...you're a shitload of rude, you son of a bitch. So ask whatever the fuck you wanna ask and get it over with." Kouki smiled- he's pretty sure that was the omega's way of complimenting him for taking him in, treating him and giving him a warm meal.

"Okay. But let me get dessert okay?" When Kouki returned with the fruit and cream topped with some chocolate syrup, Kouki asked, "Why were you in the alley?"

"Some shitty bastards started messing with me and even though I kicked their asses, I was outnumbered. The fucking cunts left me in the alley, injected some weird shit into me to make me smell like an omega and left me there for some random alpha to get a whiff of me and rape the fuck out of me." The omega said, sticking more ice cream in his mouth.

Kouki blinked as he absorbed the information. "...but you are an omega, right?" The omega's scent smelled too real for it to be just a drug.

The omega rolled his eyes. "That's how stupid those retards are- they spent a fuckload of cash on those injections for nothing."

Kouki nodded and he bit into a berry. "So aren't you worried that your parents might be wondering where you are or they might freak out if they saw the state you're in?"

The omega gave Kouki a fake smile. "Yeah. My whore of a mom would definitely cry if she saw my boo-boos." The omega snorted. "As if. And my druggie old man is probably in a ditch somewhere, shooting it up."

Kouki looked at the omega with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say.

The omega glared. "Take your pity and shove it up your ass, pipsqueak. Not everyone can live happy-goody two shoe lives like you probably do. So what? Where's mommy and daddy? Are they out being lovey dovey on some type of date or shit and left you with the house?" He sneered.

Kouki was quiet for a moment before he said softly. "My mama committed suicide and my father died in prison. My adopted mother passed away last year due to illness. All I have is my older brother who is my legal guardian and he's out studying with friends." Kouki paused for a minute to take a sip of water, calmly staring at the omega's stunned look. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my life is as 'happy-goody two shoe' as you think it is."

The omega merely stared at him, for once speechless. Finally, the omega tsked before diving back into his dessert. "Parents are so shitty- it's so much better off without them."

Kouki smiled as he scooped up some of his ice cream, "Yeah, I agree- parents are really shitty." And for the first time that night, the omega gave him a small genuine smile.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

After that, Kouki started to learn more about Haizaki Shougo (Kouki found out his real name when Shougo's wallet dropped out of his pocket and Kouki saw his school ID card- due to that, he also found out that they were in the same school year and that the other omega attended the prestigious Teikou Middle School). Shougo called Kouki by his first name and threatened to slit Kouki's throat if he didn't stop calling him 'Haizaki-san'. So now Kouki called him only 'Shougo'.

Like Kouki, Shougo's parents were out of the picture. He was now living with his aunt and uncle (Kouki could tell that despite Shougo's complaints, the silver-haired man really cared about the couple and that the couple obviously cared about him too- enough to send him to a school like Teikou).

Kouki listened to Shougo rant about some people named the generation of something-or-another and how some blonde bimbo took his spot and the new demon shorty of a captain had kicked him off the basketball team. Kouki felt sorry for his new friend (though Shougo insisted that they weren't) since the omega really looked liked he enjoyed playing basketball.

Ever since being kicked off, Shougo had nothing else to do but to hang around the wrong crowds, getting into trouble and being involved in lots of fights. Kouki tried to persuade the other to not do those stuff anymore, but all Shougo did was flip him once again and told him to live his own life while he lived his own.

When Shougo was leaving, Kouki told him it was nice meeting and becoming friends with him and that whenever the other needed help, Kouki would always be there for him. Also, Kouki had stolen Shougo's phone to take his number and email and he also saved his own his number and email address into the phone before giving it back.

Shougo told him he should just jump off the Tokyo Tower.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Shougo and Kouki's friendship ("like I said, we're not friends, you shitty Kouki!") continued on through middle school and into the start of their high school life. They never once met up face-to-face again since that night they first met, but they have exchanged many conversations over the phone using call and text and even Skyped one another at least once a month.

Then one night, Kouki saw Shougo once again. This time, he watched Shougo sporting a ridiculous new hairstyle (black corn rows?) and the fellow omega was playing against Kaijou.

Kouki listened to Kuroko telling the team about Shougo's backstory with the generation of miracles. He wasn't surprised by anything he heard as he had already heard this story from Shougo himself (though his fellow omega's version was a bit more...crassed than Kuroko's). 

The brunette felt sadness for his friend- he knew that deep down, Shougo was really a nice person. Yes, he had a mouth of a sailor and tended to bully others, but he was really just the awkward shy type that didn't really know how to deal with others very well. He was kinda like a tsundere.

Kouki knew how the male omega really was though- he was a bit (okay, a lot) rough, but he really cared for his loved ones. He took part time jobs to help out his aunt and uncle and he would even cheer Kouki up whenever the brunette was feeling down (though his method of cheering up was kinda cynical, but Kouki still appreciated it).

Kouki watched Shougo play basketball for the first time. He was really impressed since his friend was really talented on the court- his skill could truly rival any of the miracles. But Kouki frowned when he saw the omega harming others on the other team, as well as his own. He really needed to give Shougo another scolding about how he treats others.

When the game ended, Kouki felt bad for his friend's lost, but knew that the omega truly deserved it.

The brunette told his team that he was going home and made his way to the exit. Outside, he hid behind one of the pillars as he watched Aomine Daiki comforting a sour-looking Shougo. Kouki squeaked when he saw the dark blue-haired man punching the lights out of Shougo, but Kouki knew that Shougo probably did deserve it for whatever he had said or did.

When Aomine left, Shougo stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes, thinking about the past. When he finally got up and started walking away, Shougo froze when he saw Kouki standing a few feet ahead of him, clutching his bag as he smiled gently at him.

"Your hair looks ridiculous. I miss your grey hair." Kouki pointed out.

Shougo growled. "Fuck off Kouki. And my hair was silver, not grey dammit."

Kouki hummed as he turned around and began walking away. He took a few steps before pausing and looking back at the other. "You deserved to lose, you know. And I've told you many times that it's bad to hurt others while playing."

"Fuck you." Shougo said through gritted teeth. "Stop treating me like a kid- I ain't in elementary or anything. And that bastard Kise deserved it."

"That bastard still beat you though." Kouki commented. "When you weren't hurting others, I thought your basketball playing was really cool. You're amazing, Shougo."

Shougo huffed as he looked away, but Kouki could see the slight red on the other's cheeks. "Of course you're impressed- your own basketball skills must be so shitty that you'd be impressed by anything."

Kouki grinned. "Yeah, I'm still not very good yet- but I did only start playing this year. I'll practice hard and get even better. Wanna play with me sometimes?"

Shougo snorted at that. "Like hell I would." Kouki smiled as he knew that was the other's way in saying that he'd definitely play with him next time.

"Okay." Kouki nodded his head. "Why don't you come over to my house, Shougo? I can tend to your wounds and even make you chicken for dinner- just like old times. What do you say?" He offered and he began walking again.

The other omega scowled at him for a few seconds before reluctantly walking alongside with Kouki. "You better make sure you deep fry the fuck out of it this time- and no weird tea crap on it. I ain't eating anymore green shit like last time. Gave me the runs as soon as I went home." He grumbled, not looking at the other.

Kouki smiled widely. "Okay. We can even have some chocolate cream pie that I made for dessert."

From then on, Kouki managed to get Shougo to change his hairstyle back to normal (Shougo was fed up by Kouki's many teasing comments about his hair and was very close to stabbing the other in the neck). And like Kouki had thought, Shougo did indeed play basketball with Kouki sometimes and would give him tips when asked.

After the winter cup, Kouki found out that Shougo's uncle's company would be transferring him to the U.S. for work and he was taking his aunt and Shougo himself along as well. 

Kouki was sad when he heard the news, but he had a feeling that this would be a good thing for his friend. It'd be good for the male omega to get away from all the crap in Japan and go off for a fresh new beginning. 

Shougo refused to tell Kouki when his flight would be- he didn't want to deal with any of the embarrassing tears or sappy shit that the brunette would definitely give at the airport if he was there. So during their last hangout together, Shougo told Kouki that his flight was later in the week and to make sure to tell him if any stupid fuckers tried to mess with him while he was gone- he'd make sure to send someone to fuck with the bully for him.

Kouki smiled, sniffling a bit, as he told Shougo how sweet the other was and how much he would miss him. Shougo groaned but held still as the other gave him a hug goodbye. The silver-grey haired omega grumbled that he wasn't dying or anything and they would still Skype and other shit.

"Would you quit your sniveling? And get off me already! What the hell...friends don't let friends put their gross snot on them. It's disgusting!...OI! Why the fuck are you crying even more, you damn Kouki?!" 

Unbeknownst to Shougo, that was the first time that he had ever acknowledged Kouki as his friend.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"What the fuck is that?!" 

Kouki looked behind him, trying to see what Shougo was looking at. It was time for one of their Skype chats (they did those every two weeks now) and Kouki was in his room as they talked. "You mean my poster? But you know how much of a big fan I am of Arashi." Kouki turned back and frowned at his computer screen.

"Not that!" Shougo yelled. "I meant that red piece of shit that's sitting on your bed!" 

Kouki raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Can you please not call Sei that? And he's not a thing Shougo- he's a living, breathing human being." He scolded.

"He's the fucking devil! What the fuck is Akashi fucking Seijuurou doing in your damn room? And why the hell is he on your fucking bed?!" Shougo demanded.

Kouki sighed. "I knew that you weren't listening when I told you that I mated with Sei. And he's in my room because he's staying over like he usually does on the weekends." 

Shougo choked at that. "Mate?! You're fucking with Akashi? What the hell?!"

"Now Shougo, I really love Sei and I'm sure whatever happened between the both of you is in the past already. I'm not asking for you two to become friends, but can you try to get along with each other? For me?" Kouki pleaded.

The brunette felt his mate arms wrap around him as the alpha sat next to him. "If it'll make you happy, then I'll do anything for you, Kouki." Seijuurou said, giving the other a soft kiss on the forehead. The alpha was very surprised when Kouki finally told him about the male omega he was friends with. But he trusted his mate and merely watched as the two interacted with each other. It was quite interesting, to be honest.

"Like hell! And get your hands off Kouki, you bastard!" Shougo hissed.

Kouki pouted at his friend. "Please, Shougo? It would make me happy if you could at least act civil around Sei. Pretty please?" He gave the other his dog eyes that he knew would work on the other.

Shougo groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Of all fucking people, you just had to choose Akashi, huh? You're more screwed up than I thought, you shitty Kouki." Kouki eyes sparkled in happiness as he knew that his friend had basically agreed.

"Hm, when Kouki first told me about your friendship together, I was quite in disbelief. And the fact that you were an omega was also quite shocking as well." Seijuurou commented, looking his ex-teammate with observing eyes.

Shougo looked furious and betrayed as he shot a glare at Kouki. "The FUCK, Kouki?! You outed me being an omega to Akashi?! Why the fuck would you do that?!"

Kouki's eyes widened. "Eh?! But I thought it was already out in the open since you're already mated?"

Shougo balked at that. "Mated my ass! I ain't mated to no one!"

"But isn't that bond mark on your neck from Nijimura-nii?" Kouki questioned, gesturing towards the other omega's neck. Peeking out from the right side was an obvious bite mark.

Seijuurou's eyes widened. "Nijimura? As in Nijimura Shuuzou?" Nijimura had been Teikou's basketball team's previous captain, a beta, before moving abroad to care for his ill father and giving the captaincy to Seijuurou instead.

Kouki nodded as he smirked. "Yup! They both accidentally ran into each other a few weeks after Shougo moved to the states. They began to hang out and eventually they got together. It was so sweet- like destiny!" He and Niijimura would sometimes chat and tell each other stories about Shougo (Shougo would usually be there during their chats and made scathing remarks at the both of them).

Shougo groaned. "I told you it wasn't like that! Shuu was just being a stubborn bastard and kept following me everywhere like a damn leech."

"Nijimura-nii just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get into any fights like you did here." Kouki pointed out.

Shougo rolled his eyes. "Damn bastard wouldn't fuck off like I told him too. He's more stubborn than you." 

Kouki smiled widely at the other. "Aww...I'll always be there if you ever need help. We're friends after all!"

"Whatever. And I told you that we ain't friends!" Shougo scowled. 

Kouki was still smiling as he said, "Anyway, it looks like you're doing well over there Shougo. Auntie tells me that you're working to get a scholarship so you could get your degree in engineering. I'm rooting for you- I know you can do it! And nii-san says that you can ask him if you have questions about your course since he's also taking engineering too!"

Shougo muttered. "You and that old lady gossip too much. And that includes damn Kouta as well."

The brunette continued. "And it's okay- you don't need to be shy about your relationship with Nijimura-nii. I think you guys fit well together!"

"For the last time- we ain't mated! We're only fucking and nothing else." Shougo said in exasperation.

"Ooh- if Nijimura-nii gets you pregnant, I hope you have a daughter. I bet she would be so cute!" Kouki gushed, knowing it would piss the other off. Even Seijuurou chuckled as he nuzzled into Kouki's neck.

"You fucking bastard. I hope Akashi gets you pregnant with quintuplets. Good luck in shitting them all out." Shougo sneered.

"Impressive. I'm surprised you know what quintuplets mean." Akashi commented.

Shougo spluttered. "Fuck you too, Akashi."

Akashi raised an eyebrow at the other. "It's nice to see the change Kouki and senpai has brought out in you." He replied.

The silver-haired omega gritted his teeth. "I don't change for nobody. And from the very bottom of my dead heart- fuck you to hell Akashi. And also, I see that your midget height hasn't changed at all since the last time I had to see that shitty mug of yours."

The redhead didn't look offended by the insult, instead looking completely calmed and had a definite air of amusement around him. "Your way of speaking is still as uncouth as always, I see. If you would like, I can help teach you a cleaner vocabulary and better articulation some other time. After all, any friend of Kouki's is a friend of mine's as well." He offered sweetly.

Shougo looked downright sickened at the thought. "Oh fucking HELL NO-"

"Aw...I'm so happy you two are getting along so well. It's good that you have another friend, ne Shougo?" Kouki sighed happily.

"LIKE I SAID, YOU HAVE A FUCKING LOOSE SCREW SOMEWHERE IN THAT DAMN HEAD OF YOURS KOUKI- GET IT CHECKED YOU FUCKER!" Shougo exploded at him, his face red with either anger or embarrassment or both.

Kouki finally decided to end his teasing. "Okay, I'll be serious again so please calm down. Take deep breaths." When the other finally looked less murderous, the brunette suddenly let out a loud sneeze.

"Bless you, love." Seijuurou murmured, taking out his handkerchief from his pocket and lightly wiping his omega's nose.

"Oi, you're not getting sick are you? Shitty Kouki, I told you that you have to wear thicker shit since that bony body of yours won't last through the cold weather there. If you die, I ain't attending the funeral." Shougo growled, though the worry in his eyes was obvious.

Kouki smiled reassuredly at his friend and his mate. "Thank you both for your concern but I'm fine- it was only a sneeze. I promise to wear my long-sleeved shirt tonight." 

"I'm not concerned or nothing." Shougo grumbled under his breath.

Kouki smiled gently at that. "Anyway, Nijimura-nii told me how you took him out to a nice restaurant last week for a date. That was sweet of you, Shougo." He felt proud of his friend.

Shougo growled. "Fucking Shuu. Shooting off his damn mouth. And I had coupons to that place and he just happened to be there. Nothing more, got it?" Shougo threatened though Kouki could still see the blush that was on the other's cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Shougo." Kouki sang, leaning back into his own mate, reveling in the other's warmth.

Kouki would never regret going into the alley that night and meeting a battered and beaten-up Haizaki Shougo for the first time. Because of that, Kouki had become friends with his first male omega friend.

And they were very close, pretty much best friends- no matter how much Shougo still denied it to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever cursed so much in a story before (* >ω<) The next story of the series will be about Kouki going into heat...at the wrong place and at the wrong time~ (๑°o°๑)


End file.
